


Click

by cariboucat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kenma is a little butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cariboucat/pseuds/cariboucat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma should've been asleep hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

The green glow from the display on the alarm clock illuminated Kenma’s bedroom with the faintest light, scarcely enough to see a meter in front of him. That didn’t matter; his PSP was backlit.

“Kenma, you should sleep,” Kuroo groaned from the futon below, turning to gaze up at him, pupils blown wide in the thick darkness.

“One more level,” Kenma mumbled, clicking buttons on the handheld system. He’d been at this level for close to three hours now, and there was no way in hell he would sleep until he cleared it.

 _Click, click-click…_ This should be the right combination, he’d definitely get it this time…

There was a creak of floorboards and then Kenma was tipping over sideways as a heavy weight on the edge of the mattress shifted his balance. He rolled easily, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Kenma,” Kuroo hummed softly, his voice sounding from just behind the PSP. Kenma furrowed his brows, catching his lip between his teeth in concentration. He’d been sure that was the right move… maybe if he tried this? _Click-click, click…_

“Kenmaaa,” Kuroo peeked over the top of the handheld, a playful glint in his catlike gaze. Kenma raised the device a few centimeters to block the other’s view, grumbling in annoyance. The taller man swiftly bobbed his head down and ducked underneath the gaming system. The godforsaken disarray of his permanent bedhead fanned out across the screen, blocking it entirely and nearly causing Kenma to miss the timing of the combination. _Click-click click, click-click…_ Kenma pulled the game in closer to his face, eyes nearly crossed with the proximity.

“You’ll be blind before you reach thirty,” Kuroo stated, his tone a perfect deadpan.

“It’ll spare me from having to look at that face,” Kenma mumbled, gritting his teeth in frustration as he was sent back to his last save yet again.

“Rude,” Kuroo scoffed in mock resentment. He was still for a moment, and Kenma readied himself to attempt once again to clear the level. _Click-click, click—_ Kuroo suddenly lunged forward, slipping between Kenma and his game. He pressed his lips to Kenma’s, off-center at first but quickly fitting himself properly to the other’s pout. Kenma froze for an instant as Kuroo’s arms slipped beneath Kenma’s torso, pulling him close. As the taller man softly tugged at the blond’s lower lip caught between his teeth, Kenma adjusted his arms to a decent angle and glanced up at his PSP. Behind the inky disarray of Kuroo’s hair, the screen flashed a swift defeat before returning to the last save. _Click-click…_

Kuroo pulled back a centimeter, eyes narrowing. “Really, Kenma?” He twisted around slightly to peer up at the game, his hip still pinned against Kenma’s thigh.

“Really,” Kenma replied dryly. One more time, he was sure he could clear it this time.


End file.
